guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdul Khaled Ahmed Sahleh Al Bedani
| place_of_birth = Taif, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest = | arresting_authority = | date_of_release = | place_of_release = | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Saudi Arabia | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 553 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript = | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdul Khaled Ahmed Sahleh Al Bedani is a Saudi Arabian captured by local Afghans during the 2001 Invasion of Afghanistan. He was handed over to American custody, and subsequently transferred to extrajudicial detention in the US Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 553. American intelligence analysts estimate he was born in 1984, in Taif, Saudi Arabia. As of October 11, 2010, Abdul Khaled Ahmed Sahleh al Bedani has been held at Guantanamo for eight years five months.The Guantanamo Docket - Abdul Khaled Ahmed Sahleh al Bedani Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. In September 2004 camp authorities convened a Combatant Status Review Tribunal to determine whether Al Bedani had been correctly classified as an "enemy combatant". Al Bedani's case is noteworthy because his dossier was one of the few released in 2005 and made available for public download. The Associated Press acquired copies of the proceedings of some of the detainees, and made them available to the public. Al Bedani chose not to participate in his Tribunal. allegations The allegations that Al Bedani would have faced during his Tribunal were: Administrative Review Board hearings | pages= 1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-12 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board The factors for and against continuing to detain Al Bedani were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006.The Guantanamo Docket - ARB 1 - Abdul Khaled Ahmed Sahleh al Bedani The "factors" presented to Al Bedani's Board were largely a superset of the allegations contained within Al Bedani's Tribunal: The following primary factors favor continued detention: The following primary factors favor release or transfer: Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Khaled Ahmed Sahleh Al Bedani's Administrative Review Board, on 18 February 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention.The Guantanamo Docket - ARB 2 - Abdul Khaled Ahmed Sahleh al Bedani The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Two: Captured in Afghanistan (2001) Andy Worthington, September 17, 2010 Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1984 births Category:People from Ta’if